


Oops

by reigncorp_for_life



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigncorp_for_life/pseuds/reigncorp_for_life
Summary: Alex wonders where Kara goes every lunch break, and it sure isn't Noonan's.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one-shot from a Tumblr dare lol. Hope you enjoy

"Where's Kara?" Alex burst through the doors at L Corp, pushing past Jess. 

Lena relaxed back on her chair, smirking. Her usually pale skin was flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering her features.  
Jess snorted her laughter behind Alex, who looked predictably confused. 

Lena glanced under her desk, "Darling, I think it's time for you to come out." 

Kara slowly picked herself off the floor, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Lena's eyes danced dangerously with mirth as she eyed the older Danvers sister, daring her to speak. 

"I--" Alex started, before trying not to barf, "Home. Now." 

Kara grinned innocently, winking at Lena before following Alex back home.  
Well, exhibitionism wasn't gonna happen again.


End file.
